Sunset Eyes
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Roderich Edelstein knew that when Gilbert Beilschmidt had dragged him to the carnival, something was bound to happen. But what he hadn't expected was for him to realize to this might just be his ideal way of passing the time.


**Hey everyone! I'm bored and I happened to be listening to She Had The World, and I got kinda inspired! So here you go! I don't really like this one to be honest, but I'm gonna post it anyway. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

**_Sunset Eyes_**

Roderich Edelstein could tell that as soon as he went through the carnival entrance, he was going to regret it.

After all, it was so loud and crowded. He'd much rather be home practicing piano than here with the idiotic and "awesome" Gilbert Beilschmidt. But that wasn't the case. Instead, he was pushing through the gate and shoving his way through the swarm of small, sweaty children. They were screaming loudly, pointing at different attractions with their chubby fingers as they pulled on their mother's hands, scarfing down fattening food and kicking up dirt in their wake.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Gilbert marched along, smirking widely as he dragged Roderich around with him. Now, Roderich wasn't entirely sure why he was here today with Gilbert, seeing as he really didn't want to go anywhere near this place at all, let alone with someone like Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the boy who held the world upon a string.

But Gilbert would _never_ hold him.

Roderich would make sure of that. The self-proclaimed Prussian was constantly claiming that one day, Roderich would fall madly in love with "his awesome self" but that would never happen. So while he may get flustered at Gilbert's statement, he wasn't threatened or worried, because he knew there was no chance in hell that was going to happen.

Not while Gilbert held the world upon a string.

Gilbert could get anything he wanted, so Roderich would make sure he couldn't get him too.

The two pushed through the crowd, ignoring the rude shouts from the tired mothers and protective, beer guzzling fathers. Gilbert managed to worm his hand into Roderich's, and entwine their fingers tightly and smirking to himself at a mission well done.

Gilbert spun the stars on his fingernails, but it never made him happy. It never made him happy, 'cause he couldn't ever have Roderich.

"Hey Roddy, did you know I won the world at a carnival?"

Roderich just blinked at his companion, noticing their hands still tangled together and failing to shake the other hand off of his own as Gilbert slowed to a stop, and the Austrian boy blinked his violet eyes at the rhetorical question posed to him. Did the eldest Beilschmidt brother really think he won the world? Then again, with all his proclamations of being "the best" and "absolutely awesome" it was really no surprise.

And then again, he practically did win the world.

Nodding slightly, they continued on their walk to nowhere throughout the carnival, stopping once or twice to get a few snacks or watch the performers or play a few of the fun games they had set up in cheap booths along the sidelines.

Gilbert had in fact won a small stuffed yellow bird from a game where you threw darts at balloons and had promptly declared the stuffed toy's name to be "Gilbird" and was very happy with himself for that "amazing pun" for the rest of their walk around the booths.

The albino boy turned his head to stare at the brunette, his red eyes sparkling. Somehow, that's when it clicked for Roderich, why he wouldn't let Gilbert have him. It was because whenever he looked in his eyes, he saw the sky. Like the burning sun setting in the horizon, those strangely beautiful red eyes burned through his very soul with such intensity he thought he might catch flame.

And Roderich didn't like that one bit.

Even if it was those burning sunset eyes that made his heart pound loudly in his chest.

No, Roderich did not like that at all. He didn't like not knowing things, and he certainly didn't like the tight feeling in his chest whenever he saw the other boy. He didn't like the intensity of the other boy's gaze that made his cheeks burn and make him want to run like prey. He really didn't like anything about Gilbert.

Of course, Roderich didn't love Gilbert.

_If he didn't love him, then why was he here at the carnival with him?_

He was simply passing the time.

Even if he did love Gilbert -_which he doesn't_- Gilbert would never love him in return. He would only be setting himself up for failure, which was something a Roderich hated. Which was why he always preformed his piano pieces without a flaw, and always dazzled the audience at whatever event or concert he went to. He studied hard for each and every test, and he never let anyone get the better of him.

And certainly he wouldn't let Gilbert Beilschmidt get the better of him either.

Besides, even if he did hold feelings for the albino boy, who could ever love him in return? Maybe Gilbert could love him if he knew how to lie. But of course, he didn't. Roderich must be out of his mind, it was like he was throwing a line out to sea to see if he could catch a dream.

The sun was always in Gilbert's eyes, did he even see Roderich?

Gilbert squeezed his hand tighter, and Roderich snapped out of his thoughts, pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. Violet eyes met red, and they stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word.

Clearing his throat loudly, Roderich looked away, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Why was Gilbert still holding his hand? Why had Gilbert even started to hold his hand in the first place?

Sneaking a look at the slightly taller male, the bespectacled boy knew that Gilbert must secretly have a lot of love inside his heart. Maybe he'd be the type of boyfriend who'd want to kiss his partner all the time, just because he had so much love inside him that was just looking for a person to give it to.

But that person could never be Roderich.

Gilbert dragged him on a few rides, and at first the brunette protested saying it wouldn't be fun, and just plain noisy. The latter part was correct, it was in fact, very noisy. But after a few rides, Roderich couldn't get the smile off his face.

The two of them couldn't stop laughing on the roller coasters, and Roderich had laughed loudly and heartily when Gilbert -the proud and manly Gilbert- had begun screaming like a small girl when the roller coaster first lurched around in a shaky loop.

The two males went around in the spinning teacups meant only for small children, ignoring the look the employees and parents gave them as they spun in circles in the blue and white teacup with chipped, peeling paint.

At the end of the rides, on their way back to get yet another helping of cotton candy (Gilbert had whined about wanting more for the last three rides) red eyes met violet once again, although this time it was different.

Yes, Roderich still saw the sky in those eyes, the fiery red sunset. But this time, it wasn't burning him to his very core, and it wasn't making him feel as if he was being lit on fire. Instead, it was like the warm glow of the sun setting, the crackle in the fireplace on a cold winter night while he played soft piano tunes, the warm cinnamon scented candles that he secretly hoarded and loved.

This time, the burning fire was replaced by a soft flame. Still a passionate blood red color, but kinder somehow. Perhaps it was the sparks of emotion in those eyes? Or maybe it was the actual sunset behind them.

Maybe Roderich had won the world at the carnival tonight too.

Gilbert flashed a wide grin, taking Roderich's hand back in his own and giving it a light squeeze before saying something about wanting more cotton candy and running off. Perhaps all this hadn't ruined him, only made him more interesting. Roderich took another look at Gilbert's bright smile. Yes, this had only made him more interesting.

Roderich now realized he loved looking in those eyes that made him see the sky. Giving a small smile back, Roderich knew that something had changed here during his time at the carnival. His feelings had changed, and possibly his life.

Looking at the white-haired teen once again, Roderich knew that he didn't love him. This was only a way to pass the time. _For now_.

Maybe, just maybe it would be nicer to pass the time with someone he loved instead. Bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, he smiled softly at the other teen who was rushing back with a bright small and two sticks of cotton candy.

Accepting the sugary treat, he nodded with a soft thank you before wondering if he could ever learn to love Gilbert. The 'awesome', quirky and brash albino boy with a thick accent that despite all of his protests, caution and denial, he had somehow managed to get slight feelings for. And if so, could Gilbert love him too?

The bespectacled teen didn't really see how someone like Gilbert could ever fall for someone like him. He was piano-obsessed, curt and told on occasion that he was "boring" and "harsh". He briefly wondered if he was out of his mind. Perhaps searching for this emotion called 'love' with Gilbert Beilschmidt was like throwing a line out to sea to see if he could catch a dream.

But that wasn't something he was opposed to trying.

The burning sunset eyes stared at him once again, in something like concern, but with sparks of a lighter, more delightful emotion. These eyes that made him feel like he was staring at the sky also made him comforted, somehow.

As they walked out of the carnival gates after finishing their respective sticks of cotton candy, the sun had finally set, and those red eyes glowed against the background of the dark sky. Roderich thought that Gilbert couldn't have been more vibrant, more stunning. His cheeks heating up, he realized that maybe this was his ideal way of passing the time.

Maybe Roderich had already caught his dream.

To both of their surprise, it was Roderich who knitted their hands together during their walk and didn't let go.

**_End_**


End file.
